Cabbie Drabbles
by nightfaeries
Summary: Less than 1000-words short stories full of Cabbie fluff in a collection. Don't let your feels explode ;) CABBIE FLUFF YAY Rated T for future stories.
1. Hangover

**Here's the first one! Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VicTORious or Bridesmaids**

* * *

><p><strong>Hangover<strong>

* * *

><p>"My head is spinning Cat..." Robbie groaned as Cat was watching TV right beside him.<p>

Both of them were on the couch, Cat cross-legged at one end and Robbie sprawled in a messy fashion, taking up most of the couch at the other end. He had his head on his lap and she was just stroking his messy black curls while watching Bridesmaids.

"Hey Robbie, don't Helen's stepson look so much like you?" Cat chuckled while patting his head.

"Yeah, that's Matt Bennett, quite a look a like ain't it," Robbie muttered before making sounds that was unpleasant to the human ear.

Robbie was suffering a hangover from late night drinks at the bar the night before with Andre and Beck and he might have accidentally drank too much for him to handle. Now, he was suffering a huge headache and loud incoherent noises coming from the television set made it far worse.

"Cat... Please turn off the TV..." Robbie mumbled, pleading her as he felt a sharp bolting pain through his head.

She what she was told to do. As his wife, she only wanted the best for him and the TV surely wasn't doing any justice to that.

"Robbie, I'm so sorry... Are you feeling better now?" She caressed his forehead gently.

"Yeah..." He sighed.

"Hey baby, I know what can make you feel better..." Cat spoke with a sly grin on her face. "Come on, get off me and wait here. It'll only take a minute, I promise!"

He removed his head from her lap and she bounced up the stairs. He struggled restlessly alone on the couch, trying to get comfortable but to no avail.

"I'm done!" He heard Cat scream in delight after what felt like 30 seconds.

She hurried down, clad in a grey shirt of his and a baby pink soffe shorts. His shirt was slightly oversized for her and it draped over her shorts, making her look like she was wearing her underwear.

At the sight of that, Robbie's cheeks flushed scarlet red and he grinned sheepishly. He was utterly speechless. His wife was beautiful even in such simple clothes.

"Wh-why did you change?" He stuttered adorably, completely oblivious.

"Because my husband is having a hangover and I wanna cuddle with him to make him feel better!" She replied excitedly, making her way towards him. "Lie down Robbie," she spoke in a sweet voice that sent his heart fuzzy.

"O-okay..." He did what he was told to do, nervous at what she was going do next.

Straddling herself on his thighs, she started to stroke his stomach and could feel that he was really tense.

"Relax baby, it's not like we haven't done this before," she winked, slightly teasing him.

He struggled to sit up and finally did with the help of Cat and was immediately engulfed with a hug from her. He returned the hug by wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She leant up to kiss his forehead.

"All better?" Cat asked.

"Nope," he replied cheekily, obviously not wanting that moment to end anytime soon.

She started giving light pecks on his neck, sucking on it slightly before making her way up to his chin, including a little bit of tongue action as she went along. He shivered as he felt her tongue touched his skin and pulled her closer, tightening the embrace.

"That was hot," he whispered before directing her lips to his and before they knew it, their lips touched and they were busy nibbling each other's lips.

After a few moments of the passionate kisses they shared, Cat broke away breathless before nuzzling her head comfortably into his chest. Her hand went under the shirt and started running her hand up and down his spine. He placed light kisses on her forehead as he stroked her pink cheeks with his thumb.

Cat then pinned him down hard on the couch, leaning in to kiss him, undoing a button on his shirt, one at a time, in-between hot breathy kisses. He surrendered to her sweet kisses and just followed her lead. Their fingers lightly lace together before completely intertwining. Cat laid on top of him, using her free hand to playfully but lightly scratch his chest, making him feel a little tickled as he squirmed a tad.

The position remained for quite awhile before Robbie decided to take control. He leaned in, closing the distance between his and her lips, giving her a few light pecks, then licking her lower lip devilishly, which granted access to a luscious tongue battle, which he of course won. He then went on to explore her cavern, receiving some moans from her in reply. Her fingers gripped tightly onto his shoulder, embedding her nails into his flesh. He pulled away, out of breath, sucking her tongue lightly in the process.

"All better baby?" She breathlessly spoke.

"All better..." He replied with a warm smile before giving her a peck and bringing her closer to him with a tight squeeze.

* * *

><p><strong>IS IT SMUT? IS IT FLUFF? I WANNA KNOW!<strong>

**Okay I know I am a total asshole including the Bridesmaids part but I found it hilarious so why not.**

**Let me confess something too, I have many ideas for Simple Greetings but ABSOLUTELY NONE for It's Just Us. I'm really sad but I hope you don't hate me. :/**

**Hope you enjoyed and review if you wanna :)**

**xo**

**Winnie**


	2. Catch Me

**Hi guys, this isn't really a drabble but I wanted to include it here because it wasn't long enough to me to have it's own story kind of thing LOL. Anyway, enjoy!~ I might've included some of my own comments oops.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own VicTORious. Bye.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Robbie!" Cat cheerfully greeted her boyfriend who was walking into the door of their house, leaning up to peck his lips in the process.<p>

"Hi baby," he replied softly in a **(fucking)** sexy voice while turning her back facing him before slowly snaking his arms around her waist, giving her a tight back hug as her cheeks grew red, both of them rocking side to side like a slow dance was going on.

"Someone's in a good mood..." she trailed off, smiling, as she playfully arranged her fingers, one by one, into his.

"Yeah... I got a pay rise today... It seems like the boss likes me very much," he chuckled evilly, attempting to make her jealous. "Hey... You're mine and mine only!" Cat immediately shot back at him, pretending to be angry.

"Well... I'm yours if you can catch me!" With that, Robbie unwrapped his hands from her waist and started running away, with Cat following behind, trying to catch up.

"You can't catch me!" He made a silly and childish face as he darted side to side round the dining table.

"We'll see about that..." Cat mumbled, laughing as she started running after him as fast as her legs could carry her, determined to have him in her arms as soon as possible.

"Come Caterina! Catch me!" He taunted, sticking out his tongue as he continued running away from her.

"Robert! Stop and get here!" She scolded jokingly, chasing after him.

After many rounds around the dining table, he went to the living room where the sofa and coffee table was and he saw that Cat was out of breath. However, that was what he thought. He decided to stop teasing her and just stood there, waiting for her to catch her breath but he didn't notice that the redhead was already headed towards him and lunged at him as both of them collapsed on to the floor, emerging in fits of laughter.

"I got you... Hehe..." Cat breathed as she pressed both of her arms on the floor, either side of his head, pinning him down onto the floor with her body, their faces only inches apart from each other.

Robbie nervously bit his lip and brushed the lifeless hair that was dangling from Cat's head away gently. She leaned in and started to give him small and sweet pecks on his plush lips as he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, their legs tangled in a messy fashion. When she was fully on top of him, one of her hands rested on his shoulder while another cupped his cheek, deepening the kiss as passionately as she could. He didn't resist and kissed back, only harder. She pulled away softly, nibbled his lower lip in the process before giggling.

Both of them sat up and Robbie decided to throw Cat onto the sofa before climbing on top of her and started planting kissed from her jaw, all the way down to her neck, where he finished by lightly using the tip of his tongue to tickle her. She shivered slightly before giving airy giggles. She wrapped her hands around his **(hairy)** neck and fumbled with his curls that were protruding out like a shrub **(lol shrub)**, starting to peck him gently on one corner of his lips and slowly progressing across to the other side as he smiled in delight. She reached underneath his tee that he wore to work and scratched the middle of his chest with her nails and ran her other hand of fingers through his hair while he bobbed up and down, kissing her before darting his head up again, then repeating what he did before several times.

She then tugged his shirt off completely, staring at his bare torso adorably as he slowly smacked his lips against her forehead. He tucked his legs together, kneeling on the sofa while keeping close to her as she straddled her legs up on his hips, tightly clinging onto him with them **(sex position or not, I don't care!)**. Cat leaned towards the area above his chest and started nibbling and sucking on his collarbone, receiving small, soft and cute moans from Robbie, not very comfortable with her playing with his sweet spot that she knew so well. She apparently sucked so hard that it left him a hickey for him to discover sooner or later, pretty much on the later side.

She pushed his head down lightly with her hands in order to kiss his forehead, then lifting his head back to kiss his Adam's apple before pecking his lips and ending off with an 'I love you'. She found one of his hand and laced it with hers, letting it dangle off the sofa before pushing his head right smacked on hers, kissing him hard. Cat soon got bored and decided to start a friendly yet intense tongue battle inside his mouth and to her disappointment, he took victory and started exploring her cavern. He suddenly felt something swelling after a few sweet minutes of enjoying the 'cave mouth' Cat gave him and he brushed his free hand of fingers over his collarbone and realized that Cat had given him a hickey from earlier on.

"Cat's being naughty..." He sniffed pretentiously as he starting poking her sides, making her struggle not very easily as his body was pinned down to her. He made use of this great advantage and poked her even more with her slapping his shoulder as a sign showing that she couldn't take it anymore.

"Say you're sorry to me, your baby..." He pressed his nose against her small ones. She turned away. He then decided to rest his head on her, with his cheek on hers, squishing her head and hurting her a little bit.

"Owie..." She massaged her skull before going back to her previous position.

"I'm sorry babe... Hehe" he chuckled, stroking her red velvet hair.

"I'm not sorry for giving you a hickey," Cat playfully planted a wet kiss on his hickey after saying that.

"Hey! That's not fair," he commented, pretending to be sad.

"This, is fair..." She replied as she pushed his head lightly towards her neck, giving him permission to give her a hickey and he graciously accepted it as he started biting and sucking her sweet spot like a vampire.

She stayed perfectly still and tried not to squirm as she tightened their still intertwined hands. She wrapped her free hand round his neck once again and started playing with his hair until he finished 'eating' her. After, he trailed the tip of his tongue across her collarbone which made her shiver.

Both of them turned to their sides so that Robbie was on the inside and Cat was nearer to the outside of the sofa. He pulled her close to him, tightly, not letting her fall. She put both her hands around his neck and snuggled on his chest as he kissed her hair lightly.

"I caught you too..." he squeezed her waist and they stayed there cuddling for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>DID YA LIKE IT? DID YOU NOT? Leave me a review, I'm all ears. I am actually running out of vocab LOL poor me.<strong>

**The idea of this story was quite a laugh, for me at least. It all started when I wanted to watch this show called Shinhwa Broadcast and when I went into Tumblr to find the links for the translated episodes, I saw this prompt and became so inspired, I started writing this until I was knocked out. Up till now, I haven't got the chance to watch the show but Imma do it after this. **

**Here's some updates! **

**Simple Greetings chapter 4 will be out on either Saturday or Sunday. It would be a long one, you have my word.**

**I have also planned another story that I'm dedicating to someone special to me and I'm excited to write it because I would be fully writing it in Robbie's POV, YEAHHHHSHSHHFF!**

**Okay, I'm gna go watch my show! BYEEEE~**

**xo**

**Winnie**


	3. Attacks & Reflexes

**It's a super short one, kinda like the essays I produce in school lol. Hope you enjoy anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VicTORious.**

* * *

><p>"Cat? You ready for bed?" Robbie fluffed the pillows while asking Cat, who was apparently busy smearing creams and lotions on her skin, which Robbie found totally unnecessary.<p>

"I'll come in a second! Almost done..." She "shouted" back, but she was already done and she wanted to sneak up on him to give him a surprise kiss attack.

"Raw- OUHHHH" Cat groaned in pain as Robbie turned around and their heads hit each other.

"Omg I'm so sorry Cat! Are you okay?" He pulled her close to him, rubbing her forehead which he had injured.

"What was that for?" Cat asked, still grimacing in pain.

"Sorry, I thought someone was going to attack me!" Robbie protested. "It's not my fault that I have quick reflexes..." He continued to softly massage the already swollen spot on her forehead.

"Well, I was going to attack you with kisses but now I refuse to since you hit me in the head," Cat leaned into him huffing.

"Awww babe... Don't do this to me," Robbie pouted, trying to use his puppy eyes to swindle Cat. "Come on, I'm really really sorry..."

"NOPE," Cat shook her head mischievously.

"Please?" Robbie begged once again, this time trying to convince her by kissing her nose lightly.

"Not unless... you kiss my bump until it's not painful ..." Cat decided to make a deal. She honestly couldn't resist anymore.

"Alright..." Robbie pulled her closer and started planting soft pecks on her forehead, which made her go insane.

She places her petite hands on his chest, snuggling closer to him while he cradled her with one arm and the other lightly combing her hair. He slowed down the kisses gradually.

"Do it again!" She encouraged him, more and more, not wanting him to stop.

After awhile, he stopped, to Cat's disappointment, and spoke, "Wouldn't it heal faster if I kissed your lips instead?"

"Oh Robbie," she giggled as he sheepishly grinned at her.

The distance between their lips shortened as both of them leaned in to share a romantic kiss. Their hands loosely intertwined with each other's as they continued to kiss.

He used his free hand to hold her waist, pulling her closer to him and she used her free hand to grab onto his shirt.

Out of breath, she pulled away and snuggled into his chest.

"Goodnight Robbie..." She yawned.

"Goodnight baby..." He said, his breath lightly caressing her cheeks, giving her one last kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>I did this at 12AM so forgive me if it sucks :(<strong>

**More boy problems rainin and I'm just exhausted.**

**TO CABBIEFLUFFQUEEN: PLS PLS PLS PLS UPDATE. I think I've read Believe like 4 times from the first word to the last and you just really need to update!**

**Gna update "It's Just Us" next so go check it out ;)**

**xo**

**Winnie**


End file.
